Pasrah Gue (MarkRen Version)
by Chevce
Summary: Apa sih yang gak buat pacar sendiri, ya gak? Tapi kalo gini syaratnya ya kalo gak diturutin akalan berabe tapi kalo di lakuin ya gue sendiri yang susah./"Ngapain kesini sayang?"/ /"Ok. Aku minta putus"/ (MarkxRenjun) (NCT' member; ROMEO's Kangmin; Astro's Rocky & Sanha; VICTON's Subin; SVT's Dino; P101's Park Jihoon & Bae Jinyoung)


Oneshoot

Main Cast: Mark Lee x Huang Renjun

Support Cast: NCT' member; ROMEO's Kangmin; Astro's Rocky & Sanha; VICTON's Subin; SVT's Dino; P101's Park Jihoon & Bae Jinyoung

Genre: Humor(?)

Note: '99 line sekelas (12) & '00 line sekelas (11)

Pasrah Gue

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Asem lah, gue dikata pedofil" Sungutku setelah tiba dikelas.

Para jombs langsung natap gue dengan penuh selidik dan tanya. BOMAT lah gue. Lagi kesel juga habis dikatain sama pantat .

"Eh bule pedo., ngapain lo bikin muka lo tambah jelek?" Tanya Rocky.

Nying lah buat lo batu. Gue dikata pedo mulu. Salah gue tuh dimana coba. Siapa juga yang pedo. Ah, kesel cogan tuh dikata pedo sama anak-anak.

"Bodo" Jawabku

"Lo emang bodo le. Udah pedo, bodo lagi, ckckck kasian lo" Sahut Subin pedas kaya cabe Thai

"Anying lo pada. Temen lagi kesel malah diolok. Salah cogan tuh apa atuh? Kenapa kalian nyiksa cogan sejagat raya ini sih, aku tau kalian iri dengan ketampanan dan pesonaku ini. Tapi jangan giniin cogan dong" Ucapku melankolis

"Mati aja lo" Sahut Rocky

"Mampus, gila tuh Mark" Lanjut Subin

"Anying muntah gue" Lanjut Kangmin

"Sohib gue kenapa Tuhan?" Tanya Jihoon

"Bangke, si Mark minum bay*gon lagi" Lanjut Dino

"Mark" Panggil seseorang dan itu cukup membuat seruangan diam tak mampu berkata. Seakan yang datang adalah bidadari dari surga .

Dada gue udah dugeun dugeun aja ini gengs karena orang yang manggil gue itu mendekat kearah gue. Ini gue mikir keras banget buat bawa dia keluar atau tetep di ruangan ini. Masalahnya kalo dia tetep di ruangan ini, bakal ada sesuanu eh maksudnya sesuatu hal terdahsyat yang bakalan terjadi...

"Hai manis" Sapa Subin

"Ngapain kesini sayang?" Tanya Jihoon

"Udah sama kita aja mainnya" Ujar Kangmin

"Gak usah sama Mark gila" Lanjut Rocky

"Mending sama kita yang gans ini" Ucap Dino.

Nahkan, baru aja gue mau kasih tau kalian eh malah udah kejadian duluan. Jadi tuh yang datang itu bidadari gue, tapi karena sohib gue pada jombs jadi mereka langsung gitu deh, tau kan maksud gue? Iyain aja deh.

"Sorry tapi gue seme" Ujar Renjun

Oke, beri applause yang banyak untuk bidadari eh prince gue. Mampus kan tuh para jombs langsung pada kicep. Makanya jangan nilai orang dari luarnya aja tapi dalemannya juga eh salah maksudnya Ha.

"Woy Mark" Panggil Renjun sambil nepuk pundak gue

"E-eh, i...iya sayang?" Tanyaku kalem

"Jangan lupa janjinya ya. Kalo lupa ntar anu mu ku sate trus ntar gak kuasih jatah" Ucapnya santai dan berlalu, tapi sebelum itu ia berkata sesuatu...

"Jihoon sunbae manis banget deh, jadi uke kedua aku yok. Masih ada slot nih"

Dan setelah berkata itu, gue dan yang lain langsung kicep.

"Anying, gue digodain seme rasa uke" Ucap Jihoon

"Sabar nyet, siapa suruh lu berlagak kaya seme tapi gak sadar muka. Terima aja tuh si anak Bae biar lu gak jombs" Ujar Subin menenangkan.

Gue gak peduli sama mereka, gue langsung cabut buat nyariin uke eh seme eh tau ah pokokna gue nyari Renjun buat ngomongin masalah ini. Ini masalah serius gengs, masalah jati diri gue yang sebenarnya. Gue gak mau orang lain mandang aneh ke gue gara-gara hal ini.

"Renjun" Panggilku

"Oi Mark" Sahutnya.

Gue langsung bawa dia kebelakang sekolah biar gak ada yang dengerin apa yang bakal gue omongin sama Renjun. Kalo ada yang denger berabe semuanya, hancur sehancur hancurnya, lebur selebur leburnya...

"Njun, bisa gak janji itu gak usah aku lakuin. Please" Ujarku memelas

"Gak bisa hyung, aku mau kamu lakuin itu. Ok?" Ujarnya beraegyo

"Tapi aku gak bisa jadi uke kamu disekolah dan jadi seme kalo gak disekolah. Kamu ngertiin posisi aku ya, kamu bisa minta yang lain kok asal jangan itu ya" Ucapku sekali lagi

"Ok. Aku minta putus"

JEDERRRR

"A-apa Njun? Ja-jangan becanda kamu" Ujarku terbata

"Kamu yang bilang sendiri tadi. Jadi aku minta putus kalo kamu gak mau jadi uke aku disekolah titik.!" Ujarnya merajuk

"Huh. Aku bakalan ngelakuin janji itu Njun karena aku gak mau kehilangan kamu" Pasrahku

"Thank's my baby lion" Ujarnya mengecup singkat bibirku

"Ok my moomin" Ujarku tersenyum bahagia.

Gue berjanji jadi ukenya Huang Renjun disekolah dan menjadi seme jika sudah diluar sekolah. Pemikiran yang kolotnya Renjun karena dia mau dianggap manly dan mencoba jadi playboy biar bisa gaet uke manapun disekolah kita, tapi dia becanda katanya. Dia Cuma mau suasana baru aja. Sebagai pacar yang baik, gue mah nurut aja sama Renjun daripada dia minta putus kaya tadi. GAK RELA GUE. TAPI DEMI HUANG RENJUN, PASRAH GUE.

.

.

.

END

Ok... selamat bertemu dengan aku lagi nih hahahaha. Aku buat ini waktu UN wkwk soalnya aku pusing sama teks nya yang kepanjangan wkwkwk...

Ps: ff yang Baby Breath sama Siklus Cinta semoga minggu depan update ya soalnya lagi irit kuota nih wkwk kan liburan jadi gak dikasih duit buat sangu wkwkw

Pss: maaf kalo banyak typo, karena inilangsung update tanpa edit... maaf ya

Psss: maaf juga kalo kalian risih bacanya karena bahasanya yang agak kotor menurutku, maaf juga kalo gak lucu sama sekali walaupun genrenya ku kasih humor. Aku cuma mau belajar ngelawak, tapi pasti gak ada feelnya ya. ya udah deh

Review?


End file.
